Talk:Elvis Cridlington
Elvis Cridlington's Nickname Do you know what I like to call him? I like to call him 'Dr Dimwit'! In the 2008 series, I think his intelligence seems to have decreased a bit, and he's a little more gullible as well! Skatoonyfan1234 14:02, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha! I agree. some of the things he doesen't know, a firefighter should have learnt before they where official firefighters! he is a bit of a dummy, no wonder he gets attatched to the traneing(bad spelling i know) dummy!!! 23:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) As identified in "Towering Inferno" and "Floating Cart". Skatoonyfan1234 11:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) That's the one! actually it should be'' those are the ones''. 23:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much obvious. My favourite moment in 'Norman's Ark' was when Elvis fell off Neptune into the flood water! Silly Elvis! Shrekyardigans 21:47, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! that was sooo funny. Have you seen the episode where the bragade where learning to absail? If you want to hear the rest of what I think about that, read through tom thomas talk. I'm sure I've got it in there somewhere. 05:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you mean 'Pontypandy Extreme', right? Shrekyardigans 17:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Yep, had a mind slip. 04:56, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. And have you heard? There are some brand new Fireman Sam episodes too! Shrekyardigans 08:08, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i heard. I wanna see 'em!...............Have you seen "Dad's Army? I think it's heaps better than Fireman Sam, imean why should a bunch of adults(that is if you are one) be watching a lil kiddie show? I still like Fireman Sam but i prefer the good old fashond 70's humor of Dad's Army. "Don't Panic!" 05:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) What do we like about Elvis? What do you like about Elvis Cridlington? Shrekyardigans 12:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Um... definatly his hilarious laugh and how he comes up with cool songs. which remindes me, in the ep. "Paper Plane Down" what are the lyrics of the song he was singing? some of it was- something something .... i love stew....something something...... yes i do something aratha-atha-atha..... chop it in two i gotta get...something to chew....(cant remember the rest) 01:56, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I watched that episode too. It was funny how Elvis wasted his own service's time in a panic seeing that fire! And the romancy bit Dilys had near Station Officer Steele was funny!Shrekyardigans 13:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, me and my sis'(who is like twenty sumthin) where watching it, and how he freaked out and called the bregade, it would have been quicker to shout-"Hey, there's a fire in the kitchen that I didn't start." 22:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Heh heh! So, what did you think of the romance between Dilys and Steele? Shrekyardigans 21:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I thought it was funny! I think Steele wasn't to keen on it! It was funny how Mike hammered his thumb! Yeah, me too! XD. Here's what I like about Elvis: 1: His goofy laugh 2: His dimwit personality 3: How he was talking to his mother on the phone in 'Elvis Sings The Blues' 4: His friendship with Mike Flood in the 2008 series. Good, huh? Shrekyardigans 09:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC)